1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to actuator assemblies for the valves of beverage dispensers in which a diluent (e.g., carbonated water) is mixed with a beverage syrup or concentrate to produce a soft drink. More specifically, this invention relates to an actuator assembly which upon operator contact operates the diluent solenoid valve to allow only the diluent without beverage syrup or concentrate to be dispensed. The present invention also relates to a diluent valve actuator which serves a dual function when in a non-operative position of covering the opening in the dispenser through which the actuator would have extended if the actuator were in the operative position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage dispensers are in standard use in restaurants, cocktail lounges and in vending machines to mix and provide soft drink beverages such as cola and the like upon demand. Such soft drinks typically comprise a beverage syrup or concentrate which includes all of the ingredients and flavorings mixed with a diluent such as carbonated water, or if a noncarbonated beverage is to be dispensed, plain water. Beverage dispensers are preferred over pre-mixed bottled or canned beverages in some retail situations, such as in restaurants and in some vending machines, because of the reduced storage requirements for unmixed syrup. The weight and bulk associated with finished canned or bottled beverages can add significantly to the transportation and storage costs.
Such beverage dispenser valve arrangements are electromechanical devices usually operated by solenoids such as the fast flow valve arrangement illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,726--Brown, et al. assigned to the same assignee as the present application. In the typical restaurant beverage dispensing system, multiple dispensing valves would be provided so that more than one type of beverage could be dispensed. Often, multiple valves for a popular type of beverage are provided to allow adequate dispensing of the more popular beverage during peak demand periods.
However, in many applications, it is desirable to provide means whereby the diluent without mixed syrup or concentrate may be dispensed. For example, in bars and cocktail lounges, plain carbonated water is used in some types of alcoholic beverages as a mixer. Also, restaurants typically provide patrons with glasses of plain water as a courtesy in addition to other beverages that may be purchased. Accordingly, for the purpose of convenience and economy, it is desirable to have beverage dispensing valves in restaurants and lounges which permit the dispensing of plain carbonated and noncarbonated diluent without the addition of beverage syrup or concentrate.